


禁果

by AgustRoh



Category: kookv - Fandom, 正泰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgustRoh/pseuds/AgustRoh
Summary: #R18#神父国X“恶魔”泰#虽然说是R18但是其实车速并不快#18年发于微博后删除，此处存档#望使用愉快
Kudos: 6





	禁果

虔诚的信徒祈求着主的垂怜。  
他跪在了那神圣的雕像面前，卑微地将自己当作主的仆人，真挚而又诚恳至极地祷告着。  
神爱世人。  
我是世人。

——那你爱我吗？  
少年倚在门框上，笑得无瑕却又轻蔑。

“愿主宽恕你。”神父只是轻声叹道，他的声音干净如一汪清泉，徐徐缓缓地流淌着。  
“愿主……宽恕我？”而对方只是带着些怪异的腔调低声重复了一遍，赤着脚踩着琉璃砖一步一步地走到了神父的背后，半跪下来，温柔地拥抱着他。

“泰亨啊。”而神父只是无奈地唤了一声他的名字，却没有阻止他的动作。  
“小柾国现在都不叫哥哥了吗？”金泰亨笑了，亲昵至极地蹭着他，微微厮磨着他的耳朵。  
他总有那么一种能力，似乎再正常的话在他嘴里都沾染了些调情的意味，仿佛嘴里吐露出来的不是文字，而是流淌着的蜜。

“你不该来这里的。”田柾国也没有回答他的问题，金泰亨似乎也没有希望他能给出什么答案，他只是自顾自地、缓缓地收紧了手，像攀藤植物那样一点一点地抱他抱得更紧、贴他贴得很紧。

“我为什么不能来这里呢？”  
他这么问着，语气也轻缓。

“神爱世人，我是世人。”  
他的声音像是缓缓淌出的葡萄酒液，一点点混进鼻息的醇香，愈发如血般地在心上留上了无法抹去的痕迹。  
“神的信徒，不应该也爱我吗？”  
“拯救我吧，我的主。”

说不上是谁拯救谁。  
也说不上是谁会在情事里做主，谁又是有罪的那一方。

金泰亨有罪，美即为原罪。  
他是伊甸园的苹果，是最初也是最本源的诱惑，是无法挣脱的欲。  
他微合着眼的样子，微微泛红的眼眶里氤氲着让人爱怜的泪意，又或者是施暴心骤起。你会更加想看他哭，想揉碎他，想将他拥进你的骨血，让他带着你一起坠入地狱。

而他也有罪。  
他无法拒绝来自于金泰亨的一切，言语，行为，所有。  
他本该将他的一切奉献于主，却偏偏一次又一次地掉进金泰亨施与的甜蜜而狠毒的陷阱中，甚至踏出了如此一步。  
他已经无法走上回头路了。

“操我的时候，你居然还分心啊。”  
金泰亨的言语有些含糊不清，带着些与他本人外表看起来并不相符的气息，他略带恶意地轻轻咬着身下的小神父的喉结，舌尖如蛇信一般轻轻地绕着那突起打转，一时间只听见两人交缠着的粗重的呼吸声，与下体碰撞的声音。

田柾国微微垂了垂眼。  
他的堕天使有着金色的柔软的头发，低着头专心致志地对付着他的喉结。从他的视线下滑看见的是那白皙的背，诱人的曲线，以及随着一次又一次冲撞隐隐看得见的交合。  
他是有些分着神的。

少年时所熟悉依赖的兄长不知什么时候就长成了如此一般的诱人模样，站在黑暗的边缘似笑非笑地看着他。金泰亨很少说什么邀请的话，他只是那么的看着你，引诱着你一步一步追随着他不回头的身影，毫不迟疑地掉进深渊。  
而他只会站在上面看着你，仍旧是笑着的。

——我所侍奉的主啊，请千万不要宽恕我，我深知我有罪。

于是他扣住了身上人的腰肢。  
温暖而干燥的指尖轻柔地抚过他背部的肌肤，继而扣住他的脖颈，难得蛮横地逼迫对方抬起头来，然后低头吻住他。  
这是田柾国第一次——主动——亲吻金泰亨。

他们接过无数次吻。  
床上，浴缸里，医院里。  
喧闹的人群背后，寂静的漆黑里，空无一人的荒野里。  
全部都是金泰亨主动的。

他像个贪婪索取玩具的无知孩童一般，在任何场合任何场地朝田柾国索取着亲吻。他似乎总喜欢这样亲昵的身体接触——自年幼时的搂搂抱抱勾肩搭背，再到之后的看似无意身体触碰，然后发展到了现在。

田柾国的吻很少有蛮横的时候，只是这次却意外地带上了一些狼性。  
不知是不是因为在雕像面前，在他所信奉的主面前。  
金泰亨这么有些涣散地想着，一面感受着他愈发猛烈的冲击，一面被迫地将所有呜咽送入了他的口腔。  
他的确是很喜欢接吻。  
不过也仅限于和田柾国接吻。

简单的白色T恤，黑色套头衫，黑色西装，黑色制服。  
穿什么衣服的田柾国他都喜欢，都想亲吻他。  
像是得了接吻渴求症似的，恨不得整个人都黏在他身上。  
只是我为了你这般疯魔，不将你也拖下地狱似乎也对不起我自己。

他略带着恶意地这么想着，随即很快又分开了神。  
被迫的。

无数次的交合早已让田柾国熟知金泰亨身上每一寸敏感点，在那里或轻或重地一来，舌头，手指和生殖器都是最好的攻略武器，总能让身上那个一心捣蛋的小恶魔哀哀吟吟地说不出话来。  
欲火燎原一般在两人身上蔓延，最后刺啦一声地烧出了漫天遍野灿烂的花朵。

金泰亨已经失去了全部的力气，昏昏沉沉地倚在他的身上，身体没了力气头脑还不忘作怪，声音还带着些颤却还在嘲着，不知是在嘲笑堕落的田柾国，还是在嘲笑引诱他的自己。  
“田先生……可真是敬业呢，连做爱，都不忘给自己敬奉的神明欣赏。”

田柾国却是笑了。

像极了他印象中还未披上黑袍的模样——金泰亨依稀记得先前他们说田柾国长得太嫩了，须得冰着一张脸才能担当好这个职责，虽然他是挺嗤之以鼻的，但不妨碍田柾国这么秉持了下来，直到现在——眉眼间都是少年的气息，稍稍一弯便仿佛回到了多年之前，看到了温柔地亲吻着他的侧脸的阳光。

“我有罪。”  
田柾国这么轻轻地把玩着金泰亨的头发，语气轻缓而又柔和。  
善恶树上的禁果并无罪。  
而无法拒绝诱惑的那个人，才是真正的罪。  
只是金泰亨似乎已经听不清他的回答，体力耗尽与精神餍足使他早已意志不太清醒，此刻田柾国好听的声音更加催眠，头一歪便熟睡了。

已是傍晚，天空红得如同火焰在灼烧着。  
神父再一次跪在了雕像面前。

“请千万不要宽恕我，我深知我有罪。”

他们前面如火烧灭，后面如火焰烧尽。未到以前，地如伊甸园，过去以后，成了荒凉的旷野，没有一样能躲避他们的。

错的是亚当夏娃，还是那条蛇？  
金泰亨披着黑袍懒洋洋地靠在了门边，看着天边赤色的火烧云，垂下了眼。

-END


End file.
